


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - F/F Bracket #7 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (I think?), Canon Compliant, Cultural Differences, Drabble, F/F, March Madness, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: In my eyes reside dreams of you: They look eerily alike, but at the outset of the training to become a Queen of Naboo and a handmaiden--because they both must be both, at all times--their faces are the only similarities between Padmé and Sabé.





	

Padmé had been groomed for politics—almost from birth—but Sabé had expected a life in the temple of Shiraya, the high goddess of the largest moon. She was plucked from the acolytes' crèche at thirteen: she could be a twin to the Queen-elect. A better handmaiden, they couldn't hope to find.

Their pasts were erased.

As a Queen, Padmé became a living deity, plush lip split with the red paint of a ceremonial scar of remembrance.

As a handmaiden, Sabé became a politician, thinking of tactics and strategy above honor.

They trained side-by-side, speaking Nâbooya, shooting blasters, mirroring souls.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "In my eyes reside dreams of you."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1186164.html)
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR PADMÉ/SABÉ IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe2dyCskAIfCzEUh1i2RnLlvAVnIJKYtV0A93tNWQtckdZ9jw/viewform)


End file.
